En las penumbras del anochecer
by HTD Hyu-chan
Summary: Cuidado con slenderman " Este fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina"


_**Debido a u problema con mi compu me vi obligada a subir esto en ultimo momento lo siento.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: mala ortografía, la historia se pega más al juego de slenderman más no a la **_**_película_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**EN LAS PENUMBRAS DEL ANOCHECER.**_

* * *

><p>Un niño de 10 años lloraba en la parte trasera de una camioneta familiar, sus padres metían apresurada mente unas cuantas maletas en la cajuela de la misma camioneta, se veían nerviosos y preocupados, el niño no paraba de llorar, en sus manos tenía unos garabatos mal dibujados de un hombre sin rostro vestido de traje negro y extremidades muy largas.<p>

—¿estas lista Kushina?— le pregunto el hombre a su mujer peliroja cuando metieron la ultima maleta.

—si... ire a ver como esta Naruto—dijo mientras se dirigía a las puertas delanteras del carro.

— vayámonos rápido de aquí—dijo el hombre mientras cerraba con fuerza la cajuela.

—Naruto ¿estas listo?— le pregunto su madre mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad, se detuvo cuando vio lo que su hijo tenia en las manos—¿QUIEN TE DIO ESTO?— le pregunto asustada, el niño señalo hacia el bosque.

—D-Dile que se v-vaya m-mama— le rojo el niño entre sollozos. Kushina volteo hacia las ramas donde señalaba su hijo, no hizo falta tener que visualizar todo para darse cuenta que era_ él—_no dejare que te lo lleves— susurro la peliroja, cerro la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del copiloto—¡Minato vamonos!—grito la mujer a su marido.

El hombre rubio llego rápidamente y encendió el carro dejando en el olvido aquella casa en la cual habían vivido muchos años y que había muchos momentos felices, pero así como había momentos felices el miedo también rodeaba aquel lugar tan pacifico.

En aquel lugar habitaba un demonio feroz y que solo tenia el objetivo de llevarse el alma de su hijo y era bien conocido como...

_**SLENDERMAN**_

Después de abandonar la casa se dirigieron a la ciudad a la cual estaban seguros no tendrían problemas y se alejarían de él para siempre, pero estaban equivocados

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 AÑOS DESPUÉS<em>**

La luna iluminaba los arboles mismos que tocaban una melodía armoniosa con la ayuda del viento que movía sus abundantes hojas, el bosque estaba repleto de una calma que hasta hacia suspirar de tranquilidad, misma calma fue invadida por un Ferrari último modelo rojo con vidrios polarizados.

Dentro del auto se hallaban dos jóvenes un hombre y una mujer, la mujer tenía el cabello largo y negro, su piel era tan clara como la nieve y poseía unos ojos color perla muy raro y exótico, el hombre tenía el cabello rubio y un estilo salvaje que lo hacían ver sexi acompañado de sus extrañas marcas en las mejillas, su piel era un poco bronceada y tenía ojos azul celeste muy hermosos.

Ambos estaban dentro del auto, el rubio apago el carro y después se dirigió a su novia, la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

—¿Asustada?—le pregunto con burla.

—N-No es gracioso Naruto-kun— se quejo ella sonrojada.

—jajaja… lo sé y para serte sincero yo también tengo un poco de miedo—le confeso, Hinata le sonrió con ternura y estrujo con fuerza su mano, Naruto sonrió—Hinata… por estos actos es que te amo tanto… —le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonrojara—contigo me siento seguro, no tengo miedo de contarte lo que siento cuando tu estas a mi lado… cualquiera se hubiera burlado de mi si le dijera que tengo miedo… pero tu… —le acaricio su mejilla y dejo su mano en ella—tu siempre estas ami lado—le dijo antes de besar sus labios, Hinata suspiro ante el tacto, los labios de su amado eran suaves como dos bombones, él empezó a introducir su lengua en su boca, ella adoraba que hiciera eso, se aferro a su cuello y correspondió el acto se separaron por falta de aire, la mente del rubio era un mar de deseos prohibidos hacia su novia, pero se contuvo de no hacerla suya en ese momento, la amaba y la respetaba como era debido, no es que ambos después de tener una relación de dos años hayan dejado de ser vírgenes, pero eso no significaba que podía faltarle el respeto además Hinata se merecía como mínimo un techo y una cama.

—Yo también te amo—le susurro ella en los labios Naruto sonrió.

— ¿Estas lista?—le pregunto juntando sus frentes, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del auto.

Lo cierto es que ambos no estaban ahí porque quisieran, anteriormente estaban en una reunión de amigos con Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Hanabi y Rock Lee pero… ¿alguna vez han llegado a jugar el juego de la botella? pues se supone que ese juego se basa en la pregunta de ¿verdad o reto?, si dices verdad eres obligado a contestar una pregunta la mayoría de las veces bochornosa o muy intima, y si dices reto te toca cumplir un castigo, generalmente te toca besar a alguien o hacer algo realmente asqueroso como lamber el piso, morder una cebolla o ponerte el zapato de tu compañero en las manos y frotarte la cara después de quitartartelos.

Desafortunadamente a Hinata le había tocado responder una pregunta muy intima entre Naruto y ella y ya que se negó a contestar fue retada por Sakura y Sasuke a entrar al bosque y estar ahí durante por lo menos una hora, pero Naruto se negó a dejarla ir sola y decidió acompañarla aun que sus amigos aumentaron el tiempo a dos horas.

Y ahora se encontraban en esa situación tan espeluznante, Naruto se abrazaba a Hinata mientras caminaban con la escusa de estarse haciendo una paleta de hielo con tanto frio, Hinata no dudo ni un segundo y se dejo abrazar por los fuertes brazos de su novio.

Llegaron hasta una especie de torre eléctrica, Hinata la vio con detenimiento, era muy raro ver una de esas torres en medio del bosque. La noche se empezó a volver más silenciosa, la luna dejo de iluminar el paisaje y la tranquilidad del bosque desapareció inesperadam_e_nte.

—N-Naruto-kun… —susurro Hinata asustada.

—T-Tranquila hermosa no pasa nada—trato de calmarla el rubio.

—N-Naruto-kun me quiero ir de aquí—susurro la pelinegra asustada.

—¿E-Estas segura hermosa?—le pregunto él deseando que ella dijera que sí.

—Por favor… V-Vámonos—termino suplicando Hinata, Naruto la tomo de la mano y con prisa se dirigieron al carro.

Al llegar a su punto de partida Naruto espero a que Hinata entrara al auto y después subió él, metió la llave y encendió el auto, pero este no respondía ni siquiera encendía el motor.

— ¡Joder!—exclamo Naruto enojado—No enciende—dijo dejando caer su mano en el volante.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos?—pregunto Hinata preocupada.

—Déjame ver que tiene—salió del auto y se dirigió a revisar el motor— ¿QUÉ?—grito desencajado, Hinata salió del auto.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto?—pregunto sin entender el estado de su novio.

—¡No tiene motor!—exclamo anonado el rubio.

—¿Qué?—dijo Hinata confundida—p-pero ¿cómo?—se puso de igual forma que el rubio, escucharon como las puertas del carro se habrían voltearon a ver pero no había nada, sin embargo, las puertas del carro estaban abiertas—¿q-que fue eso?—pregunto Hinata aterrada.

—No tengo la menor idea—dijo Naruto, empezó a caminar a las puertas trasera del carro.

—¡No!… ¡Es muy peligroso!—dijo Hinata tomándolo del brazo para que no fuera.

—Nena necesito ir a revisar—dijo tomando su mano—tranquila no pasa nada—trato de calmarla ya que noto que se estaba poniendo nerviosa aun que él también lo estaba pero alguno de los dos necesitaba ser el cuerdo.

Hinata se aferro a su mano obligándolo a llevarla con él, cosa que él no se esforzó mucho en convencerla de no acompañarlo.

Dentro del carro se encontraban un par de lámparas, un mapa, una carta, un par de pilas AAA y una cámara de video.

—¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Naruto cogiendo la carta y leyéndola.

_Has encontrado la primera de 9._

_Para salir de esto tienes que encontrar las otras 8._

_PD: ¡CUIDADO CON SLENDERMA!_

Todo estaba escrito con tinta negra y con garabatos, en medio de la nota estaba el dibujo de un hombre con extremidades largas, vestido de traje y sin rostro, a Naruto se lle lego a ser familiar aquel dibujo.

—S-Slenderman—dijo Hinata sin entender aun.

—Esto debe ser una broma—dijo Naruto con el seño fruncido al reconocer el dinujo, arrugo la nota y se dio la vuelta—¡YA BASTA SASUKE, SHIKAMARU!… ¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!—grito furioso, pero no obtuvo respuesta—¡SALGAN YA!—volvió a gritar.

Hinata volteaba a todas direcciones tratando de dar con el paradero de sus amigos pero no vio nada, el movimiento de una rama llamo su atención, era una raíz de árbol o eso parecía, era de color negro, retrocedía hacia unos arbustos, Hinata siguió con la vista aquella rama mientras oía los gritos de su novio llamando a sus amigos.

—N-Na… N-Na—trato de llamar a su novio, pero las palabras no salían de su boca—N-Nar…—al fin el rubio giro su vista a ella, como pudo Hinata señalo hacia los arbustos, Naruto abrió los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de su lujar, tomo con fuerza la mano de Hinata.

—T-Tu… —susurro asustado.

Aquella sombra que se reflejaba entre las ramas de los arboles, no era ni más i menos que un hombre de traje, sus brazos eran casi tan largos como los de un pulpo, y atrás de su espalda tenía más, dio un paso hacía ellos haciendo que la piel de los jóvenes se le hiciera de gallina.

—¡H-Hinata! … ¡CORRE!—Naruto salió corriendo casi llevándosela arrastras.

Trataron de alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, una extraña sensación se recorría por todo su cuerpo, como si alguien estuviera detrás de ellos, sobre su espalda, respirando en su nuca, aquella sensación de no volver a ver la luz del día también se apodero de ellos, Hinata tenía la respiración más agitada que la de Naruto, estaba muy asustada, no sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

En cambio Naruto si que lo sabía, ahora lo recordaba, aquella cosa llamada slenderman que lo veía entre sueños cuando era niño, lo dibujaba, lo imitaba, a veces llego a hablarle, hasta que aquella cosa le empezó a dar miedo alrededor de lo 10 años.

Hinata tropezó y cayo en entre las ramas de los arboles.

—¡Hinata!— grito Naruto preocupado y se puso a su altura—¡¿Hinata estas bien?!—le pregunto tomando entre sus manos su rostro.

—Mi pie... mi pie me duele— contesto ella con una mueca de dolor, Naruto reviso su tobillo y noto que este estaba empezando hincharse, miro de un lado a otro, noto que no había nadie y aquella extraña sensación se había ido inesperadamente pero el temor de morir aun seguía presente.

—¿puedes caminar?— le pregunto ayudando a levantarse.

—No creo— contesto ella, Naruto chasque los dientes.

— no hay de otra— pensó con temor, se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Hinata y se inclino a una altura considerable para que ella pudiera subir— vamos Hinata sube— le ordeno el rubio.

—p-pero Naruto-kun... tu...— dijo Hinata en susurro.

—vamos rápido Hinata... necesitamos irnos de aquí rápido... tu estas lastimada y por nada del mundo pienso dejarte aquí—le contesto él, aun dudando Hinata subió a su espalda, él se enderezo y empezó a caminar—Hinata saca la cámara— le dijo mientras caminaba entre las ramas.

Hinata obedeció y saco la cámara que tenía Naruto en el bolsillo derecho y empezó a gravar.

—¿qué vamos a hacer Naruto-kun?—pregunto Hinata sin comprender.

—jugaremos su juego...— contesto el rubio dejando más confundida a Hinata—agárrate de mi cuello— le dijo Naruto, en cuanto sintió que su novia estaba bien aferrada a su cuello la soltó y del otro bolsillo de su pantalón saco el mapa y lo extendió, vio a sus alrededores y vio el mapa una y otra vez—estamos aquí—señalo una parte del mapa— y la siguiente carta esta aquí—señalo un punto marcado con rojo muy cerca de donde ellos estaban— lo más seguro es que _él_ este vigilando las 8 cartas por lo que tendremos que ser rápidos—dijo decidido, guardo la nota y siguió caminando.

—No entiendo nada— dijo Hinata confundida y con un poco de temor en sus palabras.

—Tu no te preocupes—le contesto—_ no dejare que nada malo te pase... Hinata_—pensó el rubio decidido.

Hinata noto que la cámara empezaba a distorsionarse, la golpeo un par de veces pero esta no se arreglaba, una sombra negra paso tras de ella pero ella no alcanzo a distinguirla.

—E-Esto no es normal— pensó asustada.

—Hinata... se que esto te parecerá extraño—dijo de pronto el rubio—pero se lo que esta sucediendo... —siguió caminando durante un largo rato encontrando la segunda carta, después la tercera hasta llegar a la quinta, teniendo que correr más de una vez y salvar su vida.

Todas las cartas tenían garabatos como la primera pero ninguna decía nada más que la advertencia_ "cuidado con slenderman"_

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, el cuerpo de su novia se le empezaba a ser más pesado y pronto ya no podría seguir, pero tenia que resistir todo lo que podía. Mientras iban en busca de la sexta carta.

Exhausto se dejo caer al suelo d espaldas para no lastimar a su novia quien se bajo de su espalda inmediatamente.

—Naruto ¿estas bien?— le pregunto preocupada, el se sentó bien en el suelo.

—estoy... muy cansado— dijo entrecortada mente.

Hinata se levanto del suelo con dificultad ya que su pie aun no sanaba, se acerco a Naruto pero antes de llegar a tocarlo algo se enredo en su pie y la tiro al suelo nuevamente haciéndola caer sobre Naruto y empezó a tirar de ella.

—¡no Hinata!— grito el rubio aferrándose a ella pero esta jalaba con mucha fuerza.

—Naruto ¡Ayúdame!— le pidió la ojiperla asustada.

En un tirón ella se bajo de las piernas del rubio haciendo que solo la sujetara de los brazos.

—¡resiste Hinata!—le pidio el rubio pero el esfuerzo fue en vano las ramas terminaron por ganar y arrastrarla lejos de él, Naruto se levanto y corrió tras ella pero fue inutil alcansarla—¡HINATAAAAA!—grito desesperado pego con fuerza al árbol que tenia alado.

En aquel arbol tenia un sobre pegado con un clavo, lo abrio y dentro de él se encontraba una nota.

Hinata estaba dibujada bien hecha colgada de un árbol muerta con varios rasguños en su cuerpo y detrás de el árbol esta slenderman y al final de la nota decía._  
><em>

_Cuando se dio la vuelta él estaba ahí._

Al sentir una presencia tras de él se dio cuenta que el esfuerzo de sus padres y su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

**GAME OVER.**


End file.
